The Intruder That Ruins the Mood
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: As Magnus and Alec enter the Warlock's home, they both find an intruding guest. And, afterwards, a wedding.


**Author's Note (A/N):** If you don't like my story, then don't read. Criticism is approved, but let's keep the swearing off, okay?

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Cassandra Clare owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

"So I'm your first ever Shadowhunter, huh?" Alec said when they separated at last.  
"You're my first so many things, Alec Lightwood."  
― Alec, talking with Magnus in _City of Heavenly Fire_

* * *

 **.: The Intruder That Ruins the Mood :.**

 **The best part** was the kissing. Magnus had his body against Alec's, and couldn't let go of him.

Alec was unsure which of them were panting, but his own heart was pulsing quickly, like an unsteady drum.

"Hm," Alec said, pushing away. "We should go inside."

Magnus considered this, like he hadn't noticed the front door to his home. "Ah. Good point."

They walked in, but it only took a few seconds before they started kissing again.

Manus darted his hand underneath Alec's shirt, as they both went to the ground with Alec on the bottom.

Alec was blushing fervently, as Magnus was touching him all over.

"I have to say, this is pretty awkward," a voice said.

Magnus and Alec immediately darted up.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" Alec questioned, bemused.

Magnus looked horrified, and pointed to Jace accusingly. "Get out of my house!"

"Don't worry. I wasn't following you," Jace assured. "I'm not interested in Alec's love life."

"Oh, I believe you. But you clash with my carpet," Magnus explained. "It's simply horrible for _anyone's_ eyes."

There was indeed a carpet below their feet, which was pink and (of course) glittery. With Jace's black clothes and boots, it was definitely out of place.

"That is simply not true. Everywhere I go, I make it look stunning." Jace gave Alec a look, which made the brunette turn red.

"Maybe if you would tell us what you are doing here...I will not turn you into a rodent — _yet_." Magnus flexed his fingers, with blue sparks shooting out as a threat.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Well, first of all, did you two have sex already?"

Alec looked positively agitated by this question.

Magnus chuckled. "Well, Wayland, I suppose that's a question _you'll_ like to know."

Jace gave a smug smile. "Actually, that's what Isabelle was wondering. _My_ news is far more...effective on your two lives. I hope you two will be at my wedding. I'm marrying Clary! Oh, and Alec — you're my best man."

"You...you are?" Alec said. "But...that's so _soon_."

"No, I'm not going to be the best man — _you_ are," Jace said, the humour inclined.

"I meant the _wedding_! The decision seems awfully quick and not...not well planned."

"Is it?" Jace quirked up an eyebrow. "Shadowhunters can marry at eighteen."

"Well, then," Magnus mused, "I guess you and I should get married, Alec."

Alec looked nonplussed. "Did you just...propose to me?"

"I was kidding. But if you really want to —?"

Alec's breath was uneven, but this time not from lust. "I don't know — I mean, it's all happening so fast. Are you joking, Jace?"

Jace threw his hands up. "That was exactly what Isabelle said when Clary told her! Yes, we both are serious. We're devoted, and deeply in love...anyway. See you at the wedding. It's next week."

"Have Jocelyn and Luke agreed to this?" Magnus marveled.

Jace paused for a fraction of a second. "Of course."

Alec gave his parabatai a knowing look. "Don't put it off at the last minute. If you tell them after, it'll ruin Clary's life."

"Since when did you care about her?" Jace shot back.

Alec shrugged, shifting his feet. "I'm just pointing out the facts."

Magnus was watching them, his eyes flickering in amusement. "My dear Alexander," he said, "When you stop arguing why they _shouldn't_ marry, I'll wait upstairs in my bedroom."

That did it for him. Alec was turning shades of red, as Jace laughed. "I suggest you go," he said. "Wouldn't want to keep him _waiting_."

* * *

 **The next morning,** Magnus could smell bacon. He faintly wondered why, since he didn't even _buy_ any. As he lumbered into the kitchen, he saw Alec there, already placing two plates on the table, as well as cutlery.

Alec seemed flushed, as he looked over to Magnus.

Magnus wondered what his hair looked like, but rested on the disheveled-look, for positive thoughts. He only had one question for the Shadowhunter: "Where did you get the bacon?"

"Oh. Jace came by and gave us some."

"So, apparently he carries pig with him?"

Alec frowned slightly. "No, I think it's a gift for you."

"How... _generous_ of him." Magnus sat at the table, something he had never done recently. Mostly he would go to Taki's, or eat/drink at parties.

Hesitating, Alec sat across from him, then stood up quickly. "Uh, do you want some tea?"

"It's fine," Magnus said. "Please sit and enjoy the pig. Or bacon," he quickly amended.

"Personally, I don't like bacon," Alec admitted. "But I guess it's fine."

Magnus brightened. "Perhaps this would make you happier." His fingers shoot out blue sparks, much to Alec's amazement, as the bacon turned into a different substance. "It's an acquired taste," Magnus added. "I hope you would find it delicious."

Alec fumbled with his fork. "I...I never tried this."

Magnus delicately picked up his fork, taking a bite. "Then go ahead. It's roasted duck with raspberry glaze." He was quite interested in Alec's expression, and smiled at the boy's shyness. It was such an endearing trait.

"Hm..." Alec said, tasting it. He gave a small smile. "It's really...good. It has — it's really good."

"I can tell if you're lying," Magnus warned. "Ah, well. It's not for everyone."

Alec looked relieved by this. "Well, just remind me never to eat duck again. It tastes weird."

Magnus paused. "Ah...Alec, dear...you ate duck soup last night."

Indeed, when Alec and Magnus had went to a restaurant yesterday, Magnus ordered both of them the platter. Alec hadn't realized this, however, for Magnus was speaking quite rapidly (and in another language).

* * *

(Skip: A WEEK — OR TO BE EXACT - SIX DAYS, THREE HOURS, FORTY MINUTES, AND EIGHT SECONDS)

 **THE WEDDING**

Alec was rushing quickly around, harried.

"Oh, no," Isabelle cried. "Alec, please can you fetch me my scarf?"

Alec seemed nonplussed by this. "It's a wedding. Shouldn't you be dressed in —"

"Oh, fine, I'll get it myself!" Isabelle went upstairs.

"Alec, would you please answer why Clary refuses to see me?" Jace asked.

"It's a mundane thing," Alec explained. "If the groom sees the bride in her wedding gown, it'll jinx the wedding."

"And positively silly." Jace frowned. "Oh, well. I wonder what the worse could happen. Would the same go for yours and Magnus' wedding? I mean, its either _him_ or you who have to wear a dress."

Before Alec could respond to _that_ , Jace continued, "Have you've seen Magnus? He's not going to be late, is he?"

"Warlocks make it on time," a voice rang out smoothly. Magnus stood, in a navy blue tuxedo. "Hello, Alec. Hello, Alec's friend."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "I say, you look rather...unfamiliar. Where's all the sparkles?"

Magnus ignored him, turning to Alec. "You should probably change."

Alec looked at his sweatpants and t-shirt. "Oh. Maybe."

"Where's Izzy? Is she missing the wedding?" Jace interrupted. "I swear, she is always —"

"I'm here!" Isabelle appeared, going beside Jace. "I should go see Clary — Jace, I mean this in the nicest way: Go away!"

"Same goes for me," Magnus said. He gave Jace a wave. "See your annoying self later."

"No!" Isabelle looked annoyed. " _All_ of you go! Clary _cannot_ see Jace."

"Very well." Jace glanced to Alec and Magnus. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Alec glanced** every once a second to Jace, who attempted to look composed, but was shifting. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course." Jace ran a hand through his hair. "She should be here now."

"Jace, we don't start in five minutes," Alec pointed out.

"Don't be worried," Magnus added. "Perfectly natural when you commit to a big relationship."

"This is _Jace_ you're talking about," Isabelle added, coming over. "He doesn't think _._ Oh — and Clary is waiting for the Wedding March."

"I am quite curious how this wedding will turn out," Alec commented. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo, which was horribly uncomfortable.

Clary had convinced Jace to use a tedious wedding — what humans do to get married.

"It'll be fine," Jace cut in. "If you will all start _not_ doubting yourselves now, the wedding is starting."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Minister announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Jace smiled down at Clary, wrapped in red. Her curls were spilled out, like a soft wave. "I love you," he whispered, as he gave a light kiss. They were now officially married.

* * *

 _Later on, Clary and Jace went to a restaurant, but got attacked by demons. Luckily, Jace and Clary had their weapons with them, and fought them off._

 _That set Jace to a daring mood, and afterwards they both went bungee-jumping thirty stories high off a building._

* * *

 **"So, how** did your honeymoon go?" Alec asked Jace.

The golden-haired boy smiled broadly. "It was very romantic, if I do say so myself. We jumped off a building."

"How...romantic." Alec glanced quizzically at him, gesturing for further details.

"That was it," Jace confirmed. "I have to say, vacations and fancy restaurants are too cliché. You never hear a married couple jumping off a building."

"Is that really all you did?"

"Before that, we battled demons."

"You brought _weapons_ on your honeymoon?" Alec spluttered.

"Of course. A Shadowhunters work is never done."


End file.
